A Twisted Pleasure
by Love Driven Murder
Summary: If asked, Nishi would tell you that some of the most dangerous things are some of the most fun. Warning of erotic asphyxiation. And...maybe vague boy on boy. Depends how you look at it.


He didn't know how he'd discovered this interesting little trick, didn't remember what had led to him even trying, not that he cared, not really anyway. He wasn't the type to get hung up on whys and whats and – dear god, it just felt so good that he couldn't stop.

In some ways it was a little like the power he felt when wearing the suit Gantz had given him and it was also a bit like the feeling of pure excitement and exhilaration he felt when he'd see one of the others get torn right in half or when he pulled the trigger only for an arm or a head to explode right off the alien's body (or another human's – the species didn't really matter) but it also had something else to it. Something somehow more … primal.

More primal then killing?

Laughing breathlessly, Nishi strained his neck against the red tie that belonged to his wretched school's uniform code. He'd never hated or liked it, it was just something imposed on him by the higher up trash, but right now he loved it.

Absolutely loved how it cut into his skin, into veins and his windpipe and the wonderful friction it created as his body struggled against the pressure causing the material to rub raw red marks where it was tied in place. In these instances, here in the darkness of his room because that made it somehow more intense, the suffocating darkness being a precursor of what he knew awaited him if he pushed that fraction of an inch too far or if he went long enough without slacking the pressure, he felt alive on a certain level he couldn't reach any where else. Killing something was a great high, but it was a different kind of high then this. Both held the spice of danger to them but this was …

It was euphoric on a level he'd never imagined was possible. It was like a sample of heaven.

Gasping for air, Nishi leaned back so the tie slackened enough for him to breath again and as colorful spots danced in his vision and his head spun, no doubt a reaction to the great decrease in oxygen but that was perfectly fine by him, he slowed his hands motions. They were both trembling but the way he spread the precum all over his cock so it was slick still seemed somehow sensuous to him, despite how ungraceful the entire action was. He let out a trembling breath. It felt so good. He felt so sensitive and tender everywhere and by this point he could no longer feel his limbs so it was almost like someone else was jerking him off while he choked to death …

"Ah! Shit!" Body spasming and teeth gnashing, he fought off his fast peeking orgasm. He had to, he had to stop it. He didn't want to cum from just thinking of that. He wanted to feel it. Experience it. Live it. Oh god, he wanted it so bad.

After what seemed like an eternity, he relaxed against the sheets, swiped a still trembling hand across his forehead to get his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes and then started to pull against the tie's hold again. The more he did it, the faster and more powerful the effects were and in what seemed like no time at all his vision was blurring and his head was spinning, all but flip flopping over itself as he gurgled needily. What he needed was hard to say. Even he didn't know if he needed air or if he needed more of the ties beautiful friction or if he needed more focus on his weeping cock. He just didn't know but he couldn't bring himself to care what it was he needed. He was about to explode.

Or pass out. One of the two.

His hand was pumping furiously at his erection but it didn't really feel like his hand anymore so he tried to imagine it was someone else. Someone who was taking a twisted pleasure in getting him off as he was hanged from something. A tree. Gallows. The goddamn ceiling fan it didn't matter.

The first image that came to mind gave him a certain amount of surprise. It was the Room. He could see himself hanging from the lamp on the ceiling, right over where the ball was – but it wasn't there anymore. It must have been moved for his hanging. He wondered who'd strung him up there. As if on cue, someone seemed to materialize there beside his flailing legs, someone … a man, by the shape of the persons silhouette. If only he could see who it was ...

Moaning desperately, Nishi wiggled his body further down on the mattress so the tie dug up under his chin, now really choking off his air and it felt like a real lynching now. It was so easy to imagine he was hanging down like a twisted Christmas decoration rather then laying flat on his bed. He could feel the open air all around him, his dangling feet, the empty hopelessness of knowing there was no escape.

The face in his imagination slowly took shape and he was a little taken aback to see that high school boy, Kato he thought, was the one who'd apparently decided to hang him but his mind, as fogged as it was, quickly decided that made sense. Kato didn't like how he did things, didn't like his position on dealing with Gantz's missions – of course he'd want some retribution for justice. But – jerking him off? No … he didn't want Kato to do that.

Nishi whimpered in real life as the black haired boy in his sick fantasy took his pants and slid them, underwear and all, off his still kicking legs, falling into a crouch to get them over his feet. As Kato stood, his body transformed, shrinking and thinning out into a cruvy body. A girl?

"F-fuck!" Spittle flew from him as his body struggled against the tie when he realized his mind had created that stupid tit monster. She was better then Kato but not by much!

And the worst part was, Nishi was entirely helpless against his minds creation as she slid her small, delicate hand up his thigh to take hold of his cock. Grunting in undeniable pleasure he truly started to struggle, wanting desperately for his mind to change it. Change the person doing this to him just one more time! And quick because he was about to - -

Giggling demurely, Tits shifted around to stand behind him, never once releasing his cock as she hugged him from behind with her free arm, spooning her upper body against the lower part of his. But it wasn't her anymore. The body was more thick with underlying muscle but it wasn't as tall as Kato's form had been. For a moment Nishi dazedly wondered just who the fuck his mind had created for him now but then the illusion spoke and he thought he was going to puke.

"Your a pretty sick kid, you know that?"

Shit. It was Kei. It was fucking Kei Kurono, that hypocritical bastard!

But Nishi wasn't given the chance to feel indignation at his subconscious choice nor startled embarrassment at the way his cock gave an attention seeking twitch because Kei, or at least the illusion of him, tightened his hold on the younger boys torso and started to pull him down so the rope dug even harder up into his neck, all the while relentlessly jerking him off.

Eyes rolling back in his skull, Nishi arched clear off the bed as orgasm hit him like a freight train, his entire body trembling and shaking as semen burst forth into the air like a volcanic eruption, splattering his tv screen and the far wall and a little bit on his computer desk. It took all of his effort to not stay like that, to just let darkness take him to be done with it and it was with a half pained groan that he slid back up on the bed so the tie went loose. Still gasping for breath, he lifted a hand to tug it even looser, yanking at it hard when it refused to come undone. Dammit, he'd really almost killed himself there …

He finally got the tie undone and rolled over onto his side, lifting a hand to feel the warm marks encircling his neck. For a moment he considered the implications of what he'd just done, what he'd been thinking about when he'd gotten off – quite amazingly, he may add - but he decided it meant nothing in the end. On one hand he was a hormonal teenager and on the other he'd been half choked to death, his mind hadn't exactly been getting the oxygen needed to think straight. Plus, his mind had thought of the other two losers as well – if he'd had more time, he was positive Kei would have morphed into someone else.

Perhaps that blond fellow who'd been asking for cigarettes?

(XxXxX)

… despite what this may imply, I've never taken part in any kind of erotic asphyxiation. X D Promise. Though I do think I maybe wrote that a little too well … maybe thats how I died in a past life?


End file.
